Africa
Africa is one of the seven continents. History World War II During World War II, North Africa became the site of many hard battles fought between the Allies and the Axis forces. Led by the ,The logo of the Afrika Korps appears on the boxes carried by HYDRA soldiers in Shadows. the German-Italian army conquered many territories. However, in 1942, the British Armed Forces managed to defeat the Axis troops in the battle of El Alamein.[[:File:News 2.PNG|'The Brooklyn Journal' - British Hold El Alamein]] By 1943, the Allies managed to inflict heavy casualties upon the Axis.[[:File:News 3.PNG|'Manhattan Telegraph' - Big Loses For Axis in Africa Reported]] Steve Rogers was supposed to have a tour as Captain America for the Allied soldiers stationed in North Africa, but when he became a hero by saving nearly 400 Allied POWs from the HYDRA facility in Austria, the tour was cancelled.[[:File:Cancelled.PNG|'Tour Cancelled Until Further Notice]] 21st Century The country of Wakanda is on a S.H.I.E.L.D. watch list.Iron Man 2'' The Congo Mission Uganda was the starting point for a field test by the United States Armed Forces of the Aerodynamic Marvel. Iron Man rescues a pilot from Ten Rings agents in Congo and delivers him to Cairo.Iron Man 2: Public Identity Abidjan Operation S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were sent on a mission to Abidjan, Ivory Coast, as part of STRIKE Team: Delta. During the mission, codenamed Abidjan Operation, they were involved in a shooting at the specific coordinates 5º 20' 27'' N, 4º 01' 41'' W.The Avengers Tanzanian Gold Tanzania has vast amounts of minerals including gold, diamonds, coal, iron, uranium, nickel, chromium, tin, platinum, cobalt, niobium, natural gas, and others. Quinn Worldwide, a large mining conglomearate, owned the Dacey mine in Tanzania. Ian Quinn, the CEO of Quinn Worldwide, used gold from this mine to pay Todd Chesterfield for his construction equipment, which he in the kidnapping of Franklin Hall. When Phil Coulson seized this gold from Chesterfield, Leo Fitz was able to identify its origin as Tanzania from its impurities.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.03: The Asset HYDRA Uprising Georges Batroc retreated to a safehouse in his birthplace Algeria after fleeing the Lemurian Star, but was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. Once HYDRA revealed their infiltration within S.H.I.E.L.D.,Captain America: The Winter Soldier HYDRA operatives started sieging and attacking every S.H.I.E.L.D. facility they had access to, including the S.H.I.E.L.D. East African Headquarters and the Sandbox. The HYDRA agents stationed at the headquarters managed to take control of them.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn At the Sandbox, the latent brainwashing of Donnie Gill, who was imprisoned and brainwashed here following his creation of a large scale Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device that caused a super storm over the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds was activated in order to seize control of the base for HYDRA. Together, with the rest of HYDRA operatives embedded at the base, Gill managed to take the Sandbox quickly despite the escape of some loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Trivia *Africa is the second largest continent by area, only beaten by Asia. *It's also the second largest by population. References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Continents Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Locations Category:Captain America: Civil War Locations Category:Black Panther (film) Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Comics Locations